My Adorable Pet Werewolf!
by Kittendreamz
Summary: It’s Yuuki’s first Halloween, and she’s determined to celebrate the holiday to it’s fullest! Candy is the mission, but her surly gray-haired ‘werewolf’ companion Zero doesn’t seem to share the same sentiment. What misadventures could await them?
1. Chapter 1

**My Adorable Pet Werewolf!**

_**Part I**_

"Zero! You have to show more excitement in events like this!" Frowning at her disagreeable companion she stared at him in frustration. It was just like him to be unenthusiastic. Holidays were meant to be celebrated. He should be more cheerful about the event. It only came around once a year! "Mou…" she sighed, exhaling deeply. Face falling she looked at him hopelessly. "You could at least pretend to be excited. Anyone else our age celebrating Halloween would be really happy. We're going to get lots of candy."

"I'm not as gluttonous as you are."

Punching him hard in the side, Yuuki completely ignored the grunt of pain he emitted before his gray eyes turned down to her in annoyance. "That hurt!"

"I don't eat a lot!" Glaring furiously, she snatched her hand back when he prevented her from delivering a second blow. _So un-cute! _Zero was the _farthest _thing from cute. _Just because I like sweet things every once in a while. _This was why he didn't have any friends! "It's just exciting to dress up!"

"I don't understand what all the excitement is about…why people find this fun." Usual frown in place he looked unhappy as he stared beyond her. It had been only about a year since they had begun to live together, but since that time he had already grown beyond her small height. She had to look up now in order to catch his eyes. "Halloween is an American holiday, and is based upon a night in which dark creatures are supposed to be allowed to freely roam the earth. I don't know why anyone would want to celebrate something like that."

The annoyance disappeared from her face, replaced by a sympathetic furrowing of her brows. She couldn't ever stay mad when he made a face like that. Yuuki knew what it was he was thinking about when he mentioned dark creatures. The reality was, there _were_ beings within the night that could terrify people. Some of those frightening childhood stories were real, and incredibly dangerous.

"Honestly...you're such a kill joy." Reaching out to the table standing next to them, she snatched a band off its hard surface. "You should learn to let go a little, Zero, and have fun. You always look so serious." Stepping forward, she reached up, carefully adjusting the accessory to sit atop his head neatly. The final touch made Yuuki cover her mouth in a small giggle as she stepped back to admire her work. Satisfaction lit her eyes. "There! Perfect. You look just wonderful."

Large brown ears drooped playfully forward above his silver hair, and a furry tail hung from the back of his pants. He hadn't let her paint his face, so this had been the most she had been able to get him to wear. "One bonafide werewolf!" Though taking a second glance at it, especially with his uncooperative expression, he definitely looked more the part of an injured puppy. "Come on Zero! Where's your spirit? I didn't realize you hadn't bought yourself a costume, so you can't blame me if it doesn't look authentic! Just put on your normal scary attitude, and I'll bet it'll make up for the rest. Here, look." Turning him around to face the small circular mirror on the wall, she had him face his reflection. "It's really cu–"

"Zero, no-!" She had to fight with him when his hand immediately moved to snatch the ears off of the top of his head. Clutching his arm she latched on without any intention of letting go. "You can't take it off, it looks good!" She could hear him growl in annoyance as she attempted to restrain his hand.

"Why do I have to go to the party anyway? If you want to go, then just go!"

"Because..." She said imploringly, holding onto the sleeve of his shirt. "The headmaster has to make a stop off at a separate party on business, before dropping us off at the academy. I don't want to go alone, I don't know if anyone else I know is going to be there." Her eyes were pleading. "Please, Zero." Once at the school, if he didn't go with her, she would most likely be stuck on her own. The headmaster had already said he had a busy night and lots of work to attend to. The academy was different, but she didn't really like being out without someone there with her. She just felt more comfortable.

For what felt like a long moment, Zero stared down at her in silence as she looked up at him, a small frown marring her features. Her eyes were wide, and uncertain, an unconscious pout to her lips._ Please Zero, I really don't want to go alone. _Finally he sighed, his gaze casting away from her off to the left, when he mumbled, "I guess it can't be helped."

The response was all she needed.

"Yatta!" Happiness immediately swept across her face as Yuuki smiled, beaming up at him joyfully at his agreement. "We're going to have lots of fun! Don't worry, Zero, you'll love Halloween!" She didn't really understand what he meant when he said it 'couldn't be helped', but she was just glad that he would be by her side tonight. Cheerful, she grabbed his hand, dragging him forward just slightly to get his attention, before dancing out in front of him once she was standing beneath the brighter light.

"What do you think of my costume? Does it look okay?"

A warm, moonlit phosphorescent glow shone from Yuuki's costume, glistening each time it caught the light just right in the hallway. Even her pale skin shimmered, delicately powdered with a rouge sparkling glimmer. Large, pale wings adorned her back, the final touch to her intricate dress. Her first year of dressing up for the holiday, she wanted to wear something as pretty as possible. "Do you like it?"

Blinking, Yuuki watched as Zero's expression changed, suddenly casting his eyes away from her in the opposite direction. "It's...fine." He said. Perplexed by the strange face he made, she wondered if he didn't like it. _It doesn't look weird, does it?_ She suddenly wondered embarrassed and worried. Maybe it really did look ridiculous.

"Just fine?" Self-conscious, her cheeks flushed warmly as she thought about the night ahead. "Do you think...other people will like it?" She didn't want to look like an idiot...not when she might run into _him_. She wanted to look pretty. It was in that moment that Zero's face changed from the strange look he'd given her costume a moment before, into suspicion.

"Why?" He asked distrustfully, sudden muted anger entering his voice. "Your 'savior' Kaname Kuran, isn't going to be there, is he?"

Blushing deeper, Yuuki felt flustered, an embarrassed glare rising to cover her face. "That's--! That's not why...I want to look good." Irritation and guilt rose within her at Zero's accusatory reaction, and she looked away from him. It wasn't like she had tried to look extra perfect on the off chance that she would get to see him. She...she was a _girl_ after all. Sometimes it was nice just to dress up. "I'm not like you, Zero; I just like to get into the holiday!" The color that wouldn't disappear from her face though, was a clear betrayal of her words. She had never done very well at hiding her emotions.

Casting a sideways glance at him, she looked back over to find a set frown on his face, his own eyes fixed on some far off point that Yuuki couldn't see. _Why…does he always have to look so miserable? _After such a traumatic past, Yuuki knew she couldn't blame Zero for his distrust of vampires. It was natural. Probably...it was because of vampires that she didn't have her parents today. _I understand, but…_

"Kaname-sama… is a gentle vampire." Zero might mock her, calling him 'savior' in a sarcastic tone, but it was thanks to Kaname that she existed. She was alive, because of him. How could someone so tender ever be considered something sinister? "I know that not all vampires…are as kind, and that you laugh at me, but Zero, it's thanks to Kaname-sama that I'm standing here with you, right this minute. I'm grateful. That's why, to me, Kaname-sama, is a very important person."

It was obvious that no matter what she said, it wouldn't convince Zero of what she knew. He was a frustratingly stubborn person. The last thing she wanted was for him to be in a miserable mood when they were going out to a party together though, and he looked gloomy. At the very least, he deserved to have fun as well. "Rijichou…just wants to run a quick errand before the party. I don't know if we'll even see Kaname-sama…" This time, Yuuki had to disguise the low-spirited expression of her own. "It's just supposed to be 'business'."

"Are you bringing Artemis with you?"

Looking up at Zero's serious expression, Yuuki blinked in slight confusion, before nodding. A cringe crossed her features, and she took an uncomfortable step forward. It was still awkward to walk. "Yes, but I'm still getting used to it." She blushed, her face turning bright red. "I feel like everyone must be able to see it in the back."

"No one can see it."

"It just feels strange." Hiding the extendable weapon given to her by her adoptive father was easier on her school uniform, than on a costume. Even when it wasn't stretched to its limit, it was still large enough to be difficult to hide. It had her constantly adjusting her clothes in the back. "I like having it with me though..." Knowing that she wasn't helpless to whatever lay within the rest of the world, gave Yuuki a sense of security. Maybe it was just having something tangible in her hands, but since the suggestion that she have a way to protect herself in case of emergency, she felt much more comfortable with the off chance that she should find herself alone. At least now, she would have a means to defend herself.

"You've been training a lot with the headmaster, right?" For some reason, Yuuki thought Zero looked pleased with the fact. His inquiry had been more a statement of fact, than a question. "That's a good thing for you. It's not a bad weapon, if you know how to use it properly."

Yuuki rolled her eyes at Zero's knowledgeable response. Unlike her, he had a lot more talent with weapons, and seemed perfectly at ease with whatever he had. It was hard to imagine her surly silver-haired house mate battling anyone, but she knew he was a capable fighter, while knowing relatively little about his past. She couldn't help but sigh.

"It's not as easy for me as it is for you." The times Yuuki had watched Zero practice fighting, she'd been amazed. Practicing with her father, he proved he was more than capable, though generally he practiced on his own. There had been one or two occasions in which the headmaster had asked Zero to step in and practice with her for a few minutes, while he stepped out a moment. It was a little embarrassing for some reason, but surprisingly for someone so disagreeable, Zero was a good teacher.

"You just need more practice. It takes time to learn."

"I still don't know how headmaster always has so many weapons and things at his disposal." She laughed at the image of her father, battle ready, in costume, intending to fight someone. It was too weird, but she knew from first hand experience, and watching him practice with Zero that he was amazingly skilled. "It's just so strange, huh?" His connection to Kaname and knowledge of vampires had always been skimmed over. She glanced at Zero for confirmation, to find him staring at her with creased eyes, as though contemplative. Her own eyes creased back on him, as her cheeks lightly flushed.

"What?" She asked defensively. It had felt like he was studying her a moment ago. Sometimes he got that expression on his face and she never understood. Though they all lived together, Yuuki felt there were several things that were a mystery to her. It all felt rather unfair.

"Nothing."

Making a face at his response she looked at him suspiciously. _Liar… _She could tell he'd been thinking about something, but getting an answer out of him could be like pulling teeth. Exhaling, her frown disappeared into a smile. _But right now, it's not a big deal… _Gently reaching out, she snatched his hand, sending him a happy expression. She'd worry about unanswered questions another day. "Anyway…lets go, Zero!" The headmaster was probably already waiting. If they lingered any longer, they'd undoubtedly miss out on some good loot! "It'll be lots of fun. We'll make a contest. Who gets the most candy!" She declared, tugging him excitedly.

"I don't like candy."

"Then you can get lots for me."

Stopping at the door, she was met by her adoptive father, already bundled up in a long, flamboyant coat and bright scarf waiting for them. His clothing was always eccentric. It didn't even have to be Halloween for him to look over the top. Today he had a large pumpkin hat that just looked ridiculous with the rest of his attire. Yuuki outwardly cringed. _Please quickly realize this is why I don't like calling you 'father'_, she thought exhausted. He looked like an idiot, and probably didn't even realize. Cheerful as ever, he simply beamed upon seeing them, grinning brightly as his arms swept out in a large welcoming gesture.

"My children!"

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that" Zero growled irritably in a low voice, grabbing his jacket from the standing rack nearby on the wall. The headmaster was completely unfazed by the open hostility, grabbing Yuuki's own jacket and handing it to her as he continued cheerfully on pushing buttons.

"Your Halloween costumes are adorable. It's just like my own to get so wrapped up into the holidays!"

"I said knock it off!"

Smirking, the headmaster turned to Zero, before blinking down at the ears as though surprised to see them there. "Maaaaaa, Kiryuu-kun! You're too serious for a puppy!" He exclaimed, reaching down to pat his head, before raising a self-proclaimed hand up into a bumptious pose. "Just forget about the trivial details. For now on, don't hesitate!! Call me Inu-chichi!"

The moment she heard a cry of pain, Yuuki wasn't surprised to see the headmaster cradling the evident bump on his head. Zero's back was already to them, wrapping a scarf around his neck as he waited impatiently at the door. Yuuki didn't show any sympathy toward her adoptive father, knowing he had brought on the pain himself. Half the time, she wondered if he liked instigating arguments. His tears weren't fooling anyone. "Rijichou…if you're going to cry after, then you shouldn't start causing trouble to begin with."

"Not you too, Yuuki!" Ignoring the pleading eyes on her, Yuuki removed her wings, slipping the jacket on over her shoulders. The feigned hurt laced within his voice was loud, and over the top. "I might have raised Zero wrong-"

"You didn't raise me!"

"-But my cute daughter has always been a good girl! Otousan doesn't like it when you call him 'headmaster' all the time. Let's hear a 'Daddy'!"

Face falling, her lips twisted into a grimace as she stared up at him, reluctant unwillingness written across her expression. The expectant anticipation painted across his face as he stared down at her fell off him in waves. " D.A.D.D.Y!"

"When we get to the party, lets play some of the games first, Zero." Already halfway out the door with her companion, Yuuki didn't look back at the headmaster's cries. He was such a baka. Anyone would have been afraid of a parental face like that. _Besides…I don't need to call him 'father' for him to know that I've always felt for him that way. _The headmaster already knew that she loved him as only a daughter could. _He's such a weirdo. _

When it came to Zero though, Yuuki wasn't sure how she regarded him. Zero was always just Zero. Glancing up at him as she walked beside him to the car, she contemplated their relationship. They sometimes bickered, and she thought he could be incredibly frustrating. She supposed…that was how siblings sometimes acted around each other. For some reason though, she didn't really think of Zero as a brother. He didn't have to be a 'brother' either. Even when he was annoying, Yuuki still cared about him. He didn't have to be family for her to love him as such. It was all kind of strange to think about any how.

Crawling into the open door of a black car, Yuuki set her belongings down, buckling up as she settled down next to Zero on her other side. He was already seated and ready to go. From the front seat, on the passenger's side, they heard a long sigh as the headmaster took his seat. This time the tone of his voice lacked the teasing jest it had carried indoors just moments before. As the car ignition started and kicked into gear, he turned around to converse with the two of them behind him.

"Now, Kiryuu-kun, Yuuki, we're going to make a quick stop along the way, before heading over to the school." Voice gently explanatory, but firm, the headmaster made eye contact with each of them, as though to make sure he had their full attention. Yuuki nodded in acknowledgment. For her this was already old news; having been told he had an errand ahead of time. Now though, the headmaster's voice carried an uncharacteristic seriousness, and she blinked up at him in surprise. It wasn't like him to ever be too somber on any occasion.

"During the stop, I need to drop off some documents and briefly talk with a couple of individuals. Normally I would ask you to simply wait in the car, but..." His words slowed as he glanced at their driver, before his eyes moved back onto herself and Zero. She could tell he was being careful with what he said as he spoke. "Sorata-san will be accompanying me inside as well. The place we will be visiting, most likely will be filled with some very _unique_ individuals."

A tangible feeling of tension suddenly filled the air, and Yuuki glanced to her left in time to see Zero's shoulders stiffen. His eyes were wide as he faced the headmaster, a mixed expression of disgust and disbelief evident in his features. Surprise filled Yuuki's own eyes too, as she turned back to the chairman, it having been the first time she'd heard about any other guests, beside Kaname, being at their destination as well. Somehow the headmaster always seemed to leave important facts out until the very last minute.

"Do you mean that...the building we'll be going to, will have lots more people like Kaname-sama?" Yuuki asked, making sure that the headmaster clarified his words. It was best that they make sure he spoke plainly, otherwise he had a tendency to talk in riddles, or else not tell the entire truth of a situation. That was the last thing they would need, when Zero was obviously on edge because of the announcement. The heavy atmosphere emitting from her friend was almost enough to be suffocating.

"It could," he said without a complete answer, before hurrying on with a quick, "Now, now, Kiryuu-kun, there's no need to glare so fiercely! There's absolutely nothing to worry about. I wouldn't have brought you both if I had thought there would be some sort of a problem. Your lack of faith in me truly hurts!" Though he looked stricken one moment, it was the opposite in the next as he light-heartedly winked in Yuuki's direction. "After all, there's going to be someone there to greet you, and while there I'll leave you in his capable hands!"

Joy widened Yuuki's eyes at the rijichou's words, and poorly disguised happiness lit her face at the announcement. She couldn't contain her excitement; it washed off her in leaps and bounds, fighting the darker aura beside her. "So he'll be there for sure?" She asked, not even needing to say his name for the question to be clear. There was only one person who could elicit that sort of reaction from Yuuki. It had always been Kaname Kuran.

"Yes. He's looking forward to seeing you, so be sure to be nice to him."

"Hai!"

It wasn't Yuuki who needed reminding however. Glancing back at Zero out of the corner of her eye, she felt some of that excitement ebb away. Though she adored her short visits with Kaname, Zero had always hated them. His frustration was obvious as he sulked angrily next to her. His voice was a low growl that she couldn't clearly make out. She thought she heard him say 'dangerous', but even that she was unsure of. It made her feel slightly guilty for expression her excitement moments before.

_There could be other vampires, beside Kaname-sama?_ Gaze falling inward, she thought back to her previous interaction with vampires. The only person beyond Kaname that she could remember having met, was the vampire who had asked to eat her when she was five. _But if these vampires are with Kaname-sama, then they have to be good vampires. _Vampires like Kaname, were _completely_ different from the one who had tried to kill her. There were good vampires too.

Head tilting to the side, she was deep in thought. The headmaster had told her within the past that Vampires lived and walked about just like regular humans. There had been a couple times she had been out in public, and felt a chill, but her imagination always got the better of her. If she saw another vampire tonight would she be able to tell that it was, without seeing the fangs? She couldn't use Kaname as a basis.

"Zero, how can you tell a vampire, from a regular human being?" The moment he had laid eyes on Kaname, he'd known that he was an entirely different being from themselves. It hadn't taken any time, or thought. He'd just been able to tell. Yuuki knew the vampire too well in order to be able to say she could tell he was 'different' from other people. She already regarded him as some one amazing, so she didn't feel she could accurately judge. Zero though hadn't met him before that in his life. If the difference between vampires and humans was that noticeable straight off the bat, then it seemed like everyone should know of their existence.

"I can just tell..." Zero said after a moment of silence, his voice was low as he conversed with her quietly within the back seat. Strangely, he seemed reluctant about the topic. Yuuki thought he looked uncomfortable by her question. "They smell filthy..." he growled in a lowered voice that she thought she wasn't supposed to hear. She couldn't help but ponder over his comment. _Smell?_ She wondered, before being interrupted from her thought. Louder, he finished "It's more like intuition." From his tight mouthed expression, Yuuki thought he was finished talking on the matter.

"Oh." She said. Falling back in her seat, Yuuki sighed as she moved to face forward again, trying to decipher an answer from his words. _Does that mean I wouldn't be able to tell something like that, myself? _Maybe it was because the attack on himself and his family was so much more recent, that he was more readily able to tell things like that, compared to Yuuki. Somehow he always knew so much.

"You're really strong, Zero." Picking up the pumpkin bucket she had sitting next to her, she fiddled with it in her lap, playing with the black strap handle. "It feels like whatever I can't do, you can. You know a lot of different things, and learn moves in practice a lot quicker than me." That was an understatement. How did a kid only a year older than her know so much already, and pick it up as though it were a piece of cake? It wasn't that Yuuki was horrible. She just struggled with it a lot more. For Zero it almost seemed second nature. "You make it seem like I'm a really difficult student in comparison." With a sigh, she moved to close her eyes, but a sudden tightening on her upper arm snapped them back open again.

"O-ow! Zero, what-"

"D-don't...say things like that." Taken aback, Yuuki found herself nearly face to face with Zero, his gray eyes boring into hers as he stared at her intently. The intensity of the emotions crossing his face was reflected in both his expression, and the palm holding her arm in an iron like vice. He didn't look away, as though trying to impress his words upon her. "It's not just me. Yuuki...is good at lots of things too."

Confused by his ardent reaction, Yuuki felt her head tilt, blinking up at him in bewildered concern. _What is he so scared of, all of a sudden... _Zero rarely lost his composure, at least anymore. Through his eyes, she could feel him as though he were trying to push those last words on her with all of his will. The powerful reaction had her head whirling. Though she couldn't understand the urgent importance in what he said, it was obvious to Yuuki that right now, Zero needed an appropriate acknowledgement of them. Staring back up into his eyes a moment, she smiled.

"Well of course!" Pointing a scolding finger up at him with her free arm, she shot him a challenging look, waving her hand threateningly under his nose. "Don't go thinking you're better in everything than me, Zero. I didn't say that at all! Something like that would be really arrogant!" Twisting around to face the front again, she forced his choke hold on her arm to go, her voice changing into a lecturing tone. "You can't just be good at throwing a stick around, and having good aim. You need life smarts too! I'm always having to lead you around, and make your choices for you. You'd be hopeless without me. You're bad tempered, anti-social, and always steal the bathroom when it's not your turn. Next time, I'll cut the hot water off, Zero." He was such a bathroom hog.

Exhaling, she sunk into her seat, closing her eyes. After a short moment of silence though, a strange sound to her side interrupted the quiet, and had her peeking to the left out of the fringe of her lashes. The sight surprised her.

"Huh?" The sound escaped her mouth. It wasn't normal behavior. Not in the least. Body twisted away from her, a hand covering her companion's mouth, Yuuki noticed an unusual tilt to his lips. Upon noticing her gaze, he turned his head away from her as though to avoid eye contact. His voice fell into a low mumble.

"Nothing."

But Yuuki wasn't going to let him brush it aside.

"I saw a smile."

"What?"

Leaning forward cheerfully, Yuuki poked Zero on the side of his cheek. A bright smile lit her face and she leaned in close, continuing to point to the corner of his mouth, even as he turned back to face her. He looked indignant, with a grumpy frown adorning his features now, but that was only because he'd been caught. It wasn't that she hadn't seen him smile before. Simply that any upward movement of those muscles on his face was rare and done very seldom. He'd let a smile escape without meaning to.

"Hee hee. You were smiling, Zero! I caught you."

"You...you're just imagining things, acting weird. So what if I was?"

"You can't fool me!" Giving him a mischievous grin, she laughed evilly before diving in to tickle his sides. His hands automatically moved to fend her off, both of them wrestling against the other "You wouldn't look half bad, if you just smiled more often. You'd look handsome!" He gave no indication to the compliment.

"Stop it. Let go."

"No."

He sighed loudly, both his hands moving to continue to try and block hers. In contrast to his own sound of annoyance, Yuuki giggled; glad to have lightened the mood. He wasn't really annoyed, and she knew that, unfortunately, he wasn't all that ticklish either. It was good to have seen a smile though. There were times, when they were together, that Yuuki felt worried over her friend. It was only a year after the death of his parents, and it had to have been both frightening and tragic. She just wanted to be there for him. Sometimes, she felt that if she didn't interact carefully, he might still be brought back to the state he was in when they had first met. If that happened, she feared he might break.

"I was only thinking about the stupidity of your last comment. If I spent as much time primping in the bathroom as you do, I would have developed a complex by now."

But it had been a while now since he'd taken on that sarcastic attitude.

"What!?"

Growling, Yuuki moved in for her second attack, only to have her wrist caught before she could deliver the final blow. Both of them grunted against the other's efforts. _Grrr! Zero, I...won't...lose! _She didn't have a complex! It wasn't until they were both grappling with the other's hands that the headmaster finally interrupted the two of them in their struggles.

"Ahh, getting along so well! I hate to interrupt the two of you in your playtime, but we're here."

Pausing, Yuuki stopped her advances, taking back her captured hand. Head popping up, she straightened as she looked out the window in surprise. Parked in front of a large building, the car had slowed to a stop. While wrestling with Zero, and wrapped up within their conversation, she'd lost track of time.

"Already?" Quickly unbuttoning her seat belt once it was safe to get out of the vehicle, Yuuki jumped outside the car, leaving her bucket behind. After a moment of hesitation, she reluctantly decided to leave the wings as well. _Kaname-sama...probably isn't interested in things like Halloween. _But, for some reason, she wanted him to be able to see her whole costume.

Shivering as the cold air hit her outside the walls of the vehicle, she noticed Zero watching her as she hesitated over the accessory. Shooting him a glare, she shut her door, moving over to him. "What?" She said, a little defensively. He didn't always have to look at her that way; just because she wanted to look nice. It was normal.

"You look fine."

Caught off guard by the unexpected reassurance, Yuuki felt warmth powder her cheeks. _Huh…?_ It wasn't like him to be overly kind when they were presented with the chance to meet with Kaname Kuran. The sprinkle on her cheeks immediately darkened into a blush.

"I...I wasn't worried about anything like that!" Yuuki protested, as Zero looked away from her, waiting for the headmaster to exit the car. He seemed unperturbed by the flustered reaction he had elicited from her, his attention on their surroundings instead. "Hey-"

"Anyway, stay close to me."

Closing her mouth, Yuuki abandoned what she'd been about to say. It wasn't any use when he'd already moved on from the conversation anyway.

"Yeah..."

Looking up at the building, she was surprised with the immensity of it, and the old western style atmosphere it emanated. Outside of the car, it felt even more overwhelming, once standing before it. The outer walls though looked worn and slightly run down. There was no sign outside the building to indicate that their destination was any place special. She wondered what it was used for. Though nothing marked it differently, Yuuki didn't think it was a house.

_Kaname-sama…is supposed to be in there. _In a place like this, Yuuki wondered what kinds of things it was that Kaname would need to do. The rijichou had said that he needed to conduct some 'business' here. Did that mean that Kaname was involved with that same matter as well? It made her a bit sad to realize just how little she knew about the vampire. Outside of the short and rare visits that they were allowed on special occasions through out the year, Yuuki didn't know anything about Kaname's life once away from her.

"Are you coming?"

"Huh?" Blinking, Yuuki realized she'd allowed her mind to wander when she looked up in surprise, the frown that had appeared, disappearing from her face. Several feet ahead of her, both Zero and the headmaster stared back patiently, a couple steps from the entrance to the building as they waited for her. Eyes widening when she realized she was keeping everyone behind, Yuuki shook her head.

"Ah, yes! Sorry." Running quickly to catch up, her pace slowed once she had fallen in line next to Zero, a couple of steps behind the headmaster. Somehow she had become lost in her thoughts. Now that she was so close to her special someone though, it wasn't the time to let her mind wander. Putting her previous feelings aside, she focused instead on the intricate designs and patterns laced across the Victorian walls. Grande portraits filled the halls on either side of them, and the roof extended up much higher than what Yuuki would have expected. Just a couple of feet behind, the driver of the car kept pace with the three of them.

"Now, Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun," the chairman's voice rang from head of them, directing them toward their destination. "I shouldn't be too long. If matters go according to plan, then I should have things wrapped up fairly quickly. In the meantime however, I'll be leaving you to visit with Kaname."

Chancing a glance to her side, Yuuki tried to judge Zero's expression, but found nothing in it that spoke of a reaction to the chairman's words. His face was emotionless and flat as ever. She wondered if he really felt alright, temporarily being left within Kaname's care.

"Both of you listen carefully. While I'm gone, I don't want you to wander around. This isn't a place for children, so try to behave your selves."

Though Yuuki disliked the constant emphasis on 'child', as though they often broke the rules, she understood his intent. "Hai." She wouldn't have a reason to wander around anyway, with Kaname to visit with. The thought of spending, even the tiniest amount of time together, made her heart soar.

Nearing a wide, opened, orientation room, Yuuki noticed the low rumble of chatter, before stepping out into a room of long elegant dresses, and old fashioned suits adorning almost each of the men. It looked like a scene taken out of a medieval based movie. It was beautiful, with towers of hair, and several individuals carrying ordinate masks. Taken in by the scene, Yuuki stared openly, dazzled by the beautiful scene. It wasn't until a moment later, that she realized several heads had turned to her, and she felt the victim of several contemplative stares.

Startled to feel as though their group had become the center of attention, Yuuki felt slightly uncomfortable, as though she'd been caught staring, or had done something wrong. Moving her gaze ahead, she noticed a small group of children about her own age, maybe a year or two older. After the chairman's comments, she was a little surprised to see a younger crowd in attendance. They were all beautiful, two boys and a girl. The trio was staring in their direction as well.

The tallest in the group, a boy with bright sapphire blue eyes, and light blonde hair noticed Yuuki's attention. His gaze locked on hers, a wide inviting smile crossing the smoothly pale complexion of his face. Embarrassed, Yuuki looked away, a blush rising to cover her face at having been caught again, as well as a faint tingling of unease. Before she could react though, she felt an abrupt warmth envelope her hand, fingers gently squeezing her own before a sudden jerk tugged her forward. Stumbling a moment before she caught her footing again, she looked up in surprise at the gray-haired head of the boy tugging her behind him.

"Don't go getting distracted here."

Eyes widening before they furrowed, she glared at him guiltily. "I wasn't…" For some reason he seemed overly tense. She could feel it in the way he was holding her hand. What was wrong? Chancing one last peek at the young teens as they exited the room, she noticed that their eyes were still on them. Her head snapped back forward instantly. It was embarrassing, being caught staring so many different times in a row. Vaguely though, she wondered uncertainly…if the children could have possibly been some of the vampires in the building that the headmaster had said could be there.

Any hesitant questions or thoughts she might have had vanished the moment they stopped before a large, ornately carved door. Yuuki felt her heart skip a beat, when she realized that they had reached their destination, and that behind the decorative barrier separating them from the other side of the room, her hero would be waiting for her on the other side.

Their chaperone paused, giving the group a patient smile, before silently turning back around to gently knock on the thick wooden door. The movement of his on the hard material made a 'tap' tap' sound, before his hand lowered, and the group fell into silence as they waited for permission to enter. It wasn't but a moment later, that Yuuki finally heard the smooth, even tones she had come to adore so much, beckon the group inside.

"Please, come in."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Authors Note_

_You would not believe how long I've had this sitting in word somewhere. I think it was a little bit before last Halloween. It's about time I put part of it up though. This was originally supposed to be just a one-shot, but then it just kept going and going. I knew that if anyone wanted to read this, it was probably best that I break it up. So expect more! I have most, if not all of the next chapter written up too. I guess it depends in how many parts I want to break it into...and if I write a whole lot more._

_I used some Japanese words. I think the most difficult thing I said was "Konbanwa" which means good-evening. The rest was hopefully easy enough to understand._

_I hope you all enjoyed!_

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own Vampire Knight. As much as I would love to be responsible for such a delicious story, those rights belong completely to Matsuri Hino, the one and only Vampire Knight God._


	2. Chapter 2

**My Adorable Pet Werewolf!**

**_Part II_**

As the angelic voice beckoned the small group forward on the other side of the door, excitement bubbled forth inside of Yuuki. Just as happy as ever, she never once tired of the beautiful vampire she was just a moment away from seeing. It had been a long time now, since she'd had the privilege to visit. Politely their guide bowed, before opening the door for the small group to pass through.

Barely able to contain herself as they stepped into the threshold, Yuuki quietly peeked around the tall frame of the headmaster, in order to spot the owner of the musical voice. Curious gaze searching, her eyes lit up the moment she spotted him on the other side of the room. Wearing dress clothes similar to the gentlemen in the populated orientation hall they had just passed, Kaname would have outshone the entire room in beauty and poise. He looked exactly as he always did; noble and kind, with an aura of strength and confidence. His eyes fell upon the two children, focusing a moment upon the two clasped hands, before the dark maroon irises turned up to meet her brown eyes in return. With a beautiful smile he said her name in greeting.

"Yuuki."

Beaming, Yuuki released Zero's hand, hurrying out from behind the chairman. She got about halfway there, before she stopped, feeling a blush heat her cheeks. When it came to Kaname, it was nearly second nature to automatically reach out to him for an embrace. Now though, she was getting a little bit older. She wondered if maybe he would find it childish or inappropriate. She already owed so much of her life to him. As though reading her thoughts, the vampire lightly frowned, regarding her thoughtfully.

"What's this…?" Pushing off from his rest against a shelf behind him, Kaname moved forward, finishing the rest of the short distance between them. "Yuuki isn't too old to still run to me, and give me a hug is she..?" Eyes widening upon his immediate remark upon her hesitation, Yuuki nearly jumped as she shook her head.

"Ah…no" She blushed more deeply, looking up at him. Or, it wasn't because she didn't want to anyway. She _always_ wanted to be with Kaname. She adored the times they got to spend together. It always felt too long between visits. "It's just that…I'm so happy to see Kaname-sama. I-I'm always happy to see Kaname-sama-!" She didn't want him to think otherwise!

A gentle laugh turned the corners of the vampire's lips up into an affectionate smile, and he wrapped his arms around Yuuki in a warm embrace, holding her tightly to his strong body. "I'm just kidding. It's good to see you too, Yuuki." Relaxing at his reassuring words, Yuuki returned the sign of affection, clutching onto him tightly. Burying her head into his chest, she smiled fondly. It really did feel the most safe, when she got to be close to him like this.

Reluctantly loosening her hold on the vampire, Yuuki drew back from the hug, taking Kaname's proffered hand once she had done so. She turned happily to face her adoptive father, as he straightened next to her to do the same thing.

"Konbanwa, Chairman Kurosu."

"Konbanwa, Kaname-kun. It's good to see you. It's been a while! Yuuki was anxious to get here." Blushing, Yuuki tried to glare at the chairman for his unnecessary words, but Kaname simply chuckled.

"Is that so...? It is quite the change from our usual _emergency_ meetings." This time the headmaster laughed, a guilty expression on his face as he looked away, like a child who'd just been caught doing something wrong. Even Yuuki had realized by now that half her visits with Kaname had been thanks to the chairman's outrageous stories in order to draw the vampire there. It was embarrassing, though she'd be lying if she said she didn't appreciate the result, if it meant she got to visit with him. She just wished that the chairman would use more conventional methods sometimes.

"Ah…yes…" the rijichou said without any actual real response to the vampire's comment. Instead he sighed, choosing to change the subject as he looked the other way.

"I shouldn't be too long with the others. I appreciate all the efforts you are taking Kaname-kun. I'm sure it's been very difficult."

"It's fine. I, too, want things to work out. I apologize…" He said, with a slight pause. "I was not made aware of the numbers in attendance here tonight. Otherwise, we could have arranged things differently." A little perplexed, Yuuki didn't really understand the context of their conversation, as the vampire gently squeezed her hand. Did Kaname have something to do then with the reason for the chairman's visit here tonight? She wished she was a little more clued into things, but it was hopeless to wish for the impossible. The chairman's past and actions was nearly as much of a mystery as Zero's was to her, or her own history for that matter.

"I'll look after things on my part though."

The chairman smiled. "Then I'll leave them to you." Yuuki watched as his eyes lowered, and he flashed a bright smile. "I'll be back soon. In the meantime, take the opportunity to spend some time together," he said with a wink in her direction. She clasped Kaname's hand tighter and nodded.

"Hai!"

"Ah! That goes for you too, Kiryuu-kun! It's good to bond together, ne?" But from Zero, there was no response. It wasn't a surprise that there was none. Yuuki couldn't help but frown at the chairman's poorly timed words. Although Yuuki was elated, Zero was probably feeling miserable. It gave her a measure of guilt to realize she had simply left him when he was probably feeling unhappy. Across the room, he hadn't moved since they had entered. His face was devoid of emotion, beside a slight downward tilt of his lips. A little worried, she wondered if he would be okay with this arrangement. Unlike herself and the chairman he held no trust for vampires at all.

_Zero…_ Intending to go back to his side, a slight tightening on her hand prevented her movement in that direction, as an angelic voice above her gently filled her ears.

"Yuuki. You look very pretty. Let me guess…you are supposed to be a fairy for Halloween, but where are the wings…?"

Blushing profusely at the compliment, Yuuki glowed under the vampire's words, her cheeks a gentle shade of red at having been called pretty by him. _Kaname-sama knew what I was _He was always so observant and smart. It made her happy that he knew without her having to tell him. Playing with her hands folded before her, she turned back around to face him completely. She was a little flustered after his overly flattering remark.

"Since it was hard to wear my jacket with the wings, I decided to leave them in the car," she explained, sad that she hadn't brought them along with her now. "I was a little bit cold, so I didn't want to take the jacket off." It was a decision she regretted, now that Kaname had made a comment about them. It would have been nice for him to have seen the entire costume. With the temperature outside though, she would have froze removing her jacket for even a moment. The thin material of her fairy gown didn't provide any warmth.

"Ah. It has been frosty lately. I'm glad you didn't. If Yuuki was to become sick, I would have been very worried." The warmth with which he looked down at her caused her heart to flutter with happiness. She didn't know how someone so amazing could worry over her. Kaname was like a prince. "Make sure to keep bundled up, so that you don't catch a cold."

"I promise!" Yuuki agreed quickly, more than happy to abide by Kaname's request. He simply smiled down at her affectionately, before his eyes flipped up to the other occupant of the room.

"But I wonder, what could Kiryuu-kun be…?" The vampire said in a louder tone, so that she wasn't the only one included into the conversation. His voice was light and questioning. "A dog?" Yuuki cringed at the assumption.

"Uh…well, he was supposed to be a werewolf, but I guess the costume wasn't convincing enough. We didn't really have a lot of time to throw something together for him…" Rather, Zero had been stubborn, and this had been the most Yuuki had been able to force him to wear. She'd suggested alternative options, but he had rejected the clown and neko ideas, so this year he got to be a wolf. Like her, it was his first time celebrating Halloween as well. "It's not really as scary as I had hoped."

"On the contrary, Kiryuu-kun looks quite scary at the moment." Surprised by the comment, Yuuki turned around to find a large scowl on Zero's face, his eyes glaring in their direction. She stepped back against the coldness of the gaze.

_Ah!? Was I not supposed to talk about him at all?_ Yuuki thought nervously, beads of sweat sprinkling her forehead. Somehow this always happened, even when she tried to keep the conversation tame. It would have been awkward otherwise. Zero wouldn't have answered Kaname's question. _He gets grumpy so easily. _His cold glares really could be scary. She wondered if this meant he was going to be upset with her the rest of the night. It wasn't as though she had said anything bad.

"A werewolf, hmm?" Amusement evident in the deeply rich voice of the vampire, Yuuki titled her head up to him as he spoke. "Kiryuu-kun, I think that fits you quite well." The dark frown on her housemate across the room only grew.

"Why a werewolf?" Yuuki asked, a little nervous about the direction of their conversation. The atmosphere was feeling tense, and she wished there was a way to dispel the thickness of the air. It felt a little heavier than normal, which didn't say a lot in the way of their relationship. Things had at least come a long way from their first encounter, in which Zero had actually _stabbed_ Kaname with a knife.

"Yuuki, do you know the legend of the werewolf?"

Looking confused by the light question, Yuuki shook her head in the negative. In reality, she didn't really like scary stories, so she didn't know much beyond the few vampire stories she had been told, which were not many. Werewolves though were different. She knew nothing about that particular legend at all.

"Um…I remember hearing that…they don't like silver." She said hesitantly. Her knowledge in this department was little. What she knew was only from the cartoons and television shows she had seen in the media. That didn't mean they stuck true to the legends of them in books and novels. Werewolves hadn't ever existed, had they? Now that they were talking about them in the presence of a vampire, she was a little doubtful. "I think that...I also remember that if you were bit by a werewolf, you'd also turn into one too…"

It suddenly felt awkward, having this conversation within Kaname's presence. There were legends that said if a vampire bit you, the person bitten was also fated to become a vampire. She knew those legends better than those of werewolves, but knew that they were untrue. _A vampire like Kaname-sama would never do something like that anyway._ He was kind. Whenever she was around him, her heart always felt so warm. It was why she was worried her words might have somehow turned the conversation into an uncomfortable one, but he simply smiled down at her in return.

"That's right. I'm sure that an individual like Kiryuu-kun, would be knowledgeable to such legends…" Tilting her head, Yuuki wondered why Zero would know so much more about things like this than she did. Had his family known of the existence of vampires before the death of his family? It seemed like he was always so full of information, but never shared it with her. He could be complex. "Actually, there's another legend, one that is a little older," he continued smoothly, in an explanatory voice. She was slightly curious, despite her aversion to scary stories. Nothing could be scary if Kaname was with her. "In western civilization, werewolves were supposedly the natural enemy of vampires. There are many stories of both races fighting each other, with losses on both sides."

"Um…but," Yuuki started embarrassedly, uncertain because she wondered if this was a brainless question, and was nervous to ask Kaname directly. She didn't want him to think she was overly naïve. Now that she came to think about it, she wished she had asked the headmaster, or Zero about this subject before now. It wouldn't have been too far-fetched of a question to ask, would it have been? "Werewolves, don't really exist, right? I mean, they…or…" Flustered, Yuuki wasn't sure how to finish.

Kaname simply chuckled lightly.

"No. They don't exist in this world."

Glad that she hadn't been wrong, she looked a little more relieved, though a little embarrassed too. His expression let her know that he didn't think the question had been ridiculous though. _I guess that it would make sense, if that's why Zero didn't mind that I choose a werewolf costume for him, but—_Lookingacross the room, the face her companion was making, shocked her.

"Zero?" Releasing the vampire, Yuuki crossed immediately too his side, concern filling her eyes as she watched him. In a long time, this was the most emotion she'd seen from him. Both his fists were clenched angrily at his sides, but somehow despite the large scowl he wore, the expression didn't match. A little worried, she looked up at him, hesitantly reaching out to grasp one of his balled up hands.

"Zero, are you okay?" He looked upset, beyond the angry face he was making. What had set him off? The conversation had been fairly tame, no longer even centering around him. She tried to shift through the things they might have said to work him up. Sometimes, he was such a mystery. The tiniest thing could change his mood. Yuuki didn't think however that it had changed for simply no reason at all. It didn't change the fact either that he wasn't happy now. "Hey," she said, squeezing his hand lightly in hers. "It's okay, Zero. I'm here..."

The anger that had still been evident in his face, seemed to disappear, and he glanced at her. A smile automatically rising to her lips, it relieved her immensely to physically feel some of the tension drain from his body.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, another moody frown covering his face. It made her feel a little better. Moody Zero was a lot easier to deal with then angry Zero, or if he was genuinely upset.

_I don't really know what the matter is, but...it's okay Zero._ He didn't look happy, but he didn't look like he wanted to kill a vampire either, anymore. Out of everyone she knew, Zero could definitely be the least predictable, depending on the situation. He'd looked so angry. She chanted again silently that tonight, was supposed to be fun. If it killed her, she'd make sure that Zero enjoyed himself too.

"I apologize. I must have said something that wasn't appropriate…" Kaname said, his voice carrying to her across the room. Looking up in surprise, Yuuki didn't think anything about the werewolf legend could have affected him like that. She didn't quite understand Zero's reaction, and he probably wouldn't tell her. With Kaname in the room though, she didn't think she'd get anything out of him. She wondered if he would talk to her after they left, but she thought the chances of that were slim. He rarely spoke to her about anything, so instead, she just let him know she was there. At least he had the presence of another person. Knowing that you weren't alone, was sometimes all the reassurance you needed.

"Kaname-sama…didn't do anything wrong." Her visits were so rare! She didn't want him feeling off either. It was already her largest treat to be able to see him on the Halloween. He made her night.

"I see. Well, at least I can try and brighten the mood. I brought something for you, Yuuki…" Eyes widening, Yuuki blushed, shaking her head at the vampire's words. Being able to be with Kaname was present enough! He didn't need to get anything for her, he'd already done so much for her in the past, she would never be able to make it up to him.

"Ka-Kaname-sama…you don't have to…I'm already happy that—"

Another softly amused chuckle filled the room, as he moved closer to them, a smile on his face. He didn't let her finish her sentence.

"You're so cute when you're flustered. It isn't much. Here." He said, pulling out, to Yuuki's surprise, two large bars of chocolate. "Happy Halloween."

Flustered, Yuuki felt her cheeks warm as Kaname held the candy out to her. The flush turned her cheeks a light shade of pink, under the vampire's kindness. "Th-thank you," she said. Hand reaching out, she took the proffered chocolate. It was so unnecessary. He didn't have to do things like this for her. Holding it close to her though, Yuuki couldn't help but beam. _A present like this… from Kaname-sama… _It wasn't every day that she got such a rare treat. _I'm so happy!_ She didn't even want to eat it, because then the proof of the gift he had given her would be gone. If only everyone could understand. Kaname really was a kind vampire.

"I brought two bars…but…" He trailed off, with a glance in Zero's direction. Yuuki knew what his unspoken words were. Even if it was the only scrap of food he had left, Zero would never touch any food given to him from Kaname. He didn't trust anything about their senpai, even though he had been nothing but kind toward their unusual 'family'. In his eyes, all vampires were evil, and only existed as they did in order to more easily 'prey' upon their 'food'.

"Zero doesn't generally like sweet things…his tastes are worse than that." Salted ramen and spicy foods were more to his liking. Yuuki didn't know how he could enjoy half the things he did. Spices were all right sometimes, if they were mild or had more of a tangy flavor, but anything that set her mouth on fire, or was too dry was out of the question. Their preferences in food were completely opposite.

Despite that though, neither of them were particularly fond of the Headmaster's cooking.

"I see then. Perhaps next time, something other than food for Kiryuu-kun," Kaname said in a pleasant voice. Yuuki only weakly laughed. The vampire knew that it wasn't a matter of the food, or what the gift was, Zero simply wouldn't accept it. Some how though, their vampire friend liked to tease her surly companion. "In that case, Yuuki gets two chocolate bars."

The second candy bar was placed gently into Yuuki's hand, atop the first one. She could barely believe how much candy she had already.

"I…I guess if Zero doesn't want it…" She said hesitantly. By the end of the night they were going to have mounds. She was already in heaven! Her taste buds could hardly wait.

"You were going to take the rest of my candy anyhow, right?"

Embarrassment sweeping Yuuki's face, her cheeks burned bright red, her eyes widening. Turning to her side she stared at her companion in embarrassment.

"Ze-Zero-!"

He didn't have to say such unnecessary things! What was he trying to do, make Kaname think that she had a greedy appetite? _That…idiot-! _She thought in aggravation. With lightening speed she moved, her right foot rising quickly, before she crashed it down to stomp hard on his victim foot. Surprise filtered across her face when she made contact with empty ground. It shot a pain up her leg and her eyes watered in frustration. Clenching her fists to fight off the sting of it and prevent herself from making a scene in front of her favorite person, she silently growled.

_Grr! Zero, you little…just wait until we're alone!_ How had he anticipated her movement? Lips twisting, she tried to calm herself before she said anything again. He was going to regret making her look so bad in front of Kaname!

"Didn't Rijichou tell you that if you're always making faces like that, it would get stuck one of these times?" Gasping, Yuuki's cheeks darkened. Feigning a punch with one hand, she switched and instead moved to elbow him hard in the ribs. Only somehow…he had expected it that time as well! She was practically shaking with frustration and embarrassment.

"If that's the case," she said behind tight lips, "then maybe you should try working on that constant scowl of yours." She didn't want to hear those types of things from _him_! He just liked making fun of her. "Or—"

"Calm down." A hand landed on her head. She ducked, worried that he was about to mess her carefully done hair, but it stayed in place, to her immense relief. "No one thinks those things of you…" He sighed, looking the other way. "And no one takes what Rijichou has to say seriously anyway, so you don't have anything to worry about." Thoughtfully regarding that statement, it was logic Yuuki couldn't argue with.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." No longer really upset, she sighed as well. She should just be glad that he was relatively calm now anyway. It was better than his previous state, and if he could talk to her right now, it meant that he was doing better in Kaname's presence. She could still remember in the past when he had struck her hand away for simply touching the vampire. He'd come a long way since then.

"My own children don't take me seriously!" A lamented cry came from the door. Full of wounded pride and anguish, the dramatics were set into full gear. Surprised to find him back already, Yuuki turned to see the headmaster weeping within the doorway. Her deadpan expression, mirroring Zero's, was anything but consoling.

"Rijichou, aren't you supposed to be an adult?" Crocodile tears would get him nowhere.

"I've already told you, you're the last person I would consider as a parent."

The headmaster was really asking for it with Zero tonight. When he retaliated, she wasn't about to feel sympathy for him. He brought on the pain himself. His sorrowful tears only continued.

"They're at that disobedient age…that has to be it ."

Ignoring him completely, Yuuki turned sadly to the vampire within the room. This was no good. They had only just arrived. She'd barely gotten to spend time with Kaname. Her heart felt heavy at the prospect of already having to say goodbye. Couldn't the headmaster have taken a little bit longer? This was all too soon.

"I don't want to go already."

Melancholic, Yuuki's expression was sad with upset. Her shoulders slumped, and she stared at the ground unhappily. It was selfish of her to want to monopolize more of his time, but she'd barely been given a chance to really visit with him. When they got to see each other so little, this felt like a tease, now that the headmaster was back.

"Kaname-kun is busy tonight. He has some important appointments and appearances to make. If we take up any more of his time, he won't have a chance to make them all." The headmaster said gently, the 'tears' he had been shedding moments before were miraculously gone, as though they had only been a figment of her imagination.

"I know, but…" She started. It might be several months before she would get to see him again. Of course Yuuki knew she shouldn't be considered importantly. There wasn't any reason he should dote on her or anything. It wasn't like that. She didn't need for him to think special of her. _But I…when he's so important, I don't want—_

"Yuuki." Blinking, Yuuki raised her head, catching Kaname's eyes, before looking back down to the ground quickly. She couldn't meet his gaze, not when she knew she was acting like a child. His hand however, gently cupped her chin. "I haven't visited you enough lately."

With a tilt of his strong wrist, Yuuki's gaze was forced up, and she couldn't look away while he focused the warm liquid within his eyes on her. His direct stare didn't waver from her, and she felt shy.

"Thank you, Yuuki. It makes me glad that you miss me."

Her cheeks blossomed in color. She always missed Kaname when he wasn't around. She wished that they could spend all their days together. That was her one desire. _Ho-how could he like being missed by someone as insignificant as me? _She didn't even come near worthy enough of being cared over so tenderly by him. It made her feel flustered.

"But…But Kaname-sama…"

"How does tomorrow sound?"

"Huh?" Eyes widening by the gentle interruption, Yuuki looked at him as though she couldn't understand his words. He didn't really mean…

"Tomorrow morning isn't good. Besides, you'll probably be sleepy after a long night of trick-or-treating at the school, but, in the evening, I think I can make an exception. That is…if you'll be helping Rijichou make dinner?" His voice questioningly trailed off, allowing for Yuuki to respond. He was waiting for her reaction.

"Yes!" She gasped in pleasure, happiness spreading visibly throughout her face. Nearly jumping, she threw her arms around the vampire, clinging to him tightly as her heart raced in excitement. She wasn't that talented in the kitchen and the headmaster's cooking was sometimes less than desired for, but she'd try her hardest! Maybe even Zero would help her out, if she asked really nicely. He was better at cooking than all of them.

A light chuckle sounded above her head, as Kaname's arms tightened around her. She felt his warm breathe tickle the side of her neck as he gently held her close, and she simply closed her eyes, clinging to him. If only everyone could know how gentle vampires could be, and experience the warmth she always felt when with Kaname. Surely, everyone would come to realize that he was entirely beautiful. The trust and faith she put in him, was unshakable to the core.

"Then, have fun tonight Yuuki." Slowly the vampire drew back from her, and Yuuki instantly missed the loss of contact. She disguised her regret at already saying goodbye. She was happy that she would get the chance to spend the next evening with him again. The fact that they would see each other again so soon, made the separation easier. "Don't eat too much candy tonight, or else you might get a stomach ache" he said with a smile. Yuuki smiled awkwardly.

"I…I wont," she promised. Zero and the headmaster had warned her about that earlier in the day. Did Kaname think she might do something like that too? _It…It's not as though I eat too fast or anything. _She just enjoyed sweets. Maybe she'd only eat them when the others weren't around…

"Then, Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun, lets wrap things up here. We'll make sure to prepare a large meal tomorrow, my style! So let's head out."

Both children had to cringe. They knew that the headmaster's 'my style' is what made his cooking less than it could be. "Maybe just make it normal…" Yuuki mumbled in a quiet voice. She'd have to make sure that whatever dishes it was that she attempted herself, that the headmaster didn't add any of his 'secret' ingredients. It could only be the best if Kaname was going to eat with them.

"Goodnight, Kaname-sama!" Yuuki said with a smile. His hand gently stroked the side of her cheek and Yuuki leaned into it, raising her own hand to his as she stared up at him adoringly. His expression was so soft.

"Goodnight, Yuuki. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, before the headmaster stepped forward to shake hands, and she returned to Zero's side. With a sigh, she pushed away the regret she felt at saying goodbye, before her expression brightened. Tomorrow night would be a lot of fun! She would just have to ask—

"You're on your own tomorrow night for dinner."

"Ehhh?" Turning up to him with wide eyes, Yuuki couldn't believe he was already rejecting her request. "Zeroo! That's so stingy." If he didn't help out, then likely none of the dishes would come out all that well. He'd have to eat them too. _Mou…he's so stubborn. _Maybe she'd be able to soften him up to it. With his stubborn expression though, she didn't know if he'd be swayed.

"Mata ne, Kaname-kun!"

Exchanging their last goodbyes after the headmaster's cheerful farewell, they stepped outside of the room and into the hallway again, where Zero's hand once again clasped hers. She let him lead her, her mind already lost in thought over the next day.

"Rijichou, what was it you needed to get done here tonight?" Yuuki asked aloud, looking up at her father's back as he led them back the way they had come. He raised a hand to the back of his neck and scratched it nonchalantly.

"Hmm, I wonder." He said in a thoughtful voice.

Yuuki's expression became flat. _Rijichou… _That wasn't an answer. She didn't understand why he always had to act so mysterious about everything. It was just like him to talk around questions. She sighed, knowing that even if she pressed, she wouldn't get a straight answer out of him at the moment if he was acting like this. _Oh well. _It wasn't really that important anyway. She had just been curious.

"Are you going to be all right, if I drop the two of you off?" The headmaster asked, the subject unabashedly being changed. He didn't even try to hide the fact. That was Kaien Kurosu for you.

"Yeah. It's just at the school, and Zero's there with me, so we should be fine." There would probably be some of their friends there too. Zero and Yuuki were actually both in different grades. He was a year older than she was, but they often did things together, especially if it was outside of the classroom. It was night, but if Zero was there things would definitely be fine. It wasn't like they were going out of school grounds anyway.

With a little bit of uneasiness, she realized they were passing the orientation room again, and her eyes cast about for the three senpai's that they had passed when they had first entered. Glancing around the room, though several eyes had turned back to their group again, Yuuki didn't see the younger circle of people they had seen earlier. For some reason, it made her feel a little relieved. They had made her nervous.

Ignoring the curious stares on her and the rest of their group, Yuuki simply followed the lead of Zero before her as the headmaster directed them back out. The time rushed by a lot more quickly than when they had arrived. The trip to the school was short, and soon they were already pulling up to the gates of the middle school. With a friendly wave to her father, after discussing that he'd meet them at 10:30 in front of the gate again, he drove off, leaving the two children in front of the school. Brimming with over-excitement, Yuuki grabbed Zero's hand.

"Zero! Let's go! We're already later than the other students. Aren't you excited?" She asked with enthusiasm, pulling him along behind her for a change. His steps were slower than hers, and dragged, but he followed behind her, not forcing her to pull him too hard. Unsatisfied with his lack of excitement though, she turned a disapproving stare onto him.

"Zero!" She prodded. He had yet to respond to her question of excitement, a blank face meeting hers as she faced him. He wasn't going to get away with that kind of attitude tonight though.

"Why are you so excited about candy? I didn't want to come in the first place…"

Reaching forward, the straps of her fairy wings hanging around the curve of her elbow as they dangled, she took his cheeks in both her hands, stretching them out into a forced grin.

"Smile! Come on, Zero. Isn't it fun to do things like this together?" He jerked away from her hands, rubbing his face in annoyance, but she simply giggled. She'd left little red marks on his face from where's she'd tugged the skin tight with her hands. Forcefully, she locked one of his arms with hers. "If you don't try to have a little bit of fun, you'll really miss out when you could have had a really great night. So let's enjoy ourselves this once, okay?" Leaning in front of him she smiled brightly up into his face. "'Kay?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Authors Note_

_So this has been done for months, but I ended up getting too lazy to finish any edits it needed. Come to think of it, chapter three is halfway done too. I'll try and finish things more quickly for now on! I can't promise that it will happen though. I get so wrapped up in role-play, that I tend to neglect my fics. Poor fics..._

_This was my 'Kaname Arc'. Kaname is such a different type of character for me to write, even indirectly. It was kind of fun. I can appreciate the pureblood, despite being a Zeruki fan myself. From here on out, the story will mainly focus on Yuuki and Zero, and their night at the school. Hopefully everyone will enjoy it!_

_Thank you very much for reading._

_Disclaimer_

_I do not own Vampire Knight. As much as I would love to be responsible for such a delicious story, those rights belong completely to Matsuri Hino, the one and only Vampire Knight God._


End file.
